


Aziraphale And The Sin Of Envy

by Puellainrotis



Series: Crowley, Aziraphale And The Seven Deadly Sins [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Ficlet, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Religion, Religious Conflict, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puellainrotis/pseuds/Puellainrotis
Summary: Aziraphale is no stranger to envy aka when the angel committed the sin of envy.Part six of the series
Series: Crowley, Aziraphale And The Seven Deadly Sins [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Aziraphale And The Sin Of Envy

* * *

The first thing he was ever envious of was how the other angels fit in with each other. They all seemed to understand each other and agree with each other. Aziraphale felt like he didn’t belong in the crowd, he couldn’t blend in with the rest.  
He grew used to his oddity with time but never completely stopped being envious of other things. Sometimes, he felt envy looking at the humans who were holding hands with their partner. Because unlike him, they had a partner. Heaven would never allow him to engage in such a human thing as relationships, not with any human let alone the person he recently finally realised he wanted a relationship with.  
But the freedom to love wasn’t the only thing that made him feel envy towards the humans.  
As he spent more time on Earth, he spoke to many people with various religious beliefs and views on religion and learned one important thing - whether they believed or not, whether they called the power they prayed to God or Allah, in most cases, they had one thing in common – they chose that way of living.  
He, on the other hand, did not. He not only believed, he knew. He was made to, born to believe, no – to trust. Even if he sometimes felt like he couldn’t trust, he had to, because he was an angel.  
There was something about him, maybe his aura, that drew religious people towards him like a magnet, even though he never specifically engaged in church.  
But he never refused those people, either. They were people who needed reassurance that what they believed in was right. They were people who needed reassurance that what they didn’t believe in was okay. They were people who needed reassurance that it’s fine not to be sure whether they believed or not.  
And he gave them what they needed, because he understood every one of them.  
“Mr. Fell,” sobbed the young boy sitting in his bookshop, “I’m scared.”   
“Its okay, dear boy,” said Aziraphale and handed him a handkerchief. The teenager blew his nose before continuing.  
“I’m... I like boys. And I’m scared that I’m going to Hell for it but also... I’m not really sure I believe it,” he said in a timid voice, as if he was scared that hellish flames would consume him right there if he said it a little louder.  
“That’s okay, Thomas,” the man said, although the boy was pretty sure he never introduced himself by name. “You see... We can’t force ourselves to believe. And although I doubt that who you love is a good enough reason for a kind boy like you to go to Hell, I also want you to know that it’s perfectly fine if you choose not to be religious any more. It’s your right to believe and it’s your right not to believe. Do you want to talk about it more?”  
When the young man walked out of the bookshop two hours later and way more comfortable with himself, Aziraphale gave his back a sad smile.  
He could choose.  
Aziraphale was no stranger to envy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta.


End file.
